Girlfriend
by LoisClarkNLove
Summary: Lois drinks her sorrows away, when they announce Karaoke is about to begin. She invites Clark to come watch her sing. Clois forever. Post-Infamous. One-shot #1 out of my 100 one-shot challenge. :


Just a little fun one-shot. :) #1 out 100 by March 24th.

* * *

"Who needs him anyways… I know, Lana! Prefect little princess. Ugh I hate her." Lois grumbled as she finished her sixth beer at her favorite bar in Metropolis. Clark had just stood her up, when they agreed to talk. She was feeling blue and decided to drown some of her sorrow in alcohol. She sat stooped in her stool, staring at the empty bottle.

"Lois… You shouldn't be drink… Lois you shouldn't be… Clark you're such a boy scout." Lois laughed at herself.

…"We are going to open up Karaoke now. Please sign up, at the front of the stage."

Lois grinned to herself. She pulled her cell phone out of her purse, and hit the number one speed dial.

"Lois?"

"Hi ClARK!"

"Are you drunk?"

"No… Of course not, silly boooy."

"Lois, where are you?"

"Some place you not!" She laughed "I'm gonna sing a song for you though." She laughed again.

"Lois, I'm gonna come get you."

"No! You ruin all of my fun, You can come watch me sing… But then you have to…GO!"

"Okay, where are you?"

"My favorite plac…" THUMP! "Shit!" Lois jumped off her stool and went to grab her phone off the ground. When she went to get up she hit her head on her stool and grumbled. She smoothed out her hair and giggled as she made her way to write down her name.

Clark entered from the back, He wanted to stop her from singing, but he was really interested in watch she was going to sing that she wanted him to come.

Clark decided he was going to let her sing, if she could, otherwise he was going to take her home.

Clark chuckled to himself as he saw her arguing with the microphone cord as she tripped over it, but didn't fall.

Lois made her way to the microphone and laughed. "Hi. This song is for a really dumb farmboy." She laughed again.

Clark frowned.

The music started and Lois began to slowly clumsily dance to the music. Clark couldn't help but smile at her, she was beautiful even when she was past her limit.

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend." Lois laughed again and starting to really get into the music she danced her way to the other side of the stage and began to dance her way up and down her body. Clark blushed.

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend" Lois continued to make her way over to the other side of the stage. She saw Clark and moved her hips in his direction. Clark coughed a little and turned uneasily in his chair.

"You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious" Lois made eye contact with Clark and then smiled. Clark looked a little confused.  
"I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the mother******* princess." She winked at Clark.  
"I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right."

"She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!"

"I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret… _YOU KNOW IT's NOT_.  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend"

"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)"

"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger… _Actually you already are_." She looked straight at Clark.  
"Cause I can, cause I can do it better, _That's for sure_."  
"There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
_Lana's s_o stupid" Clark coughed  
"What the hell were you thinking?" Lois laughed as she finished at started to make her ways towards Clark when she passed out. Clark quickly ran to her and scooped her up before she fell and started to make his way out of the bar.

Clark brought her into the talon and sat her on the couch as he made his way into the kitchen to grab her a glass of water.

"Hey… Hey… Yooou." Clark smiled listening to Lois mumble her song.

"Here. Lo, drink this."

She grimaced at his voice and then laughed. "Boy scout to the rescue." She stuck her arms out like she was going to fly.

Clark rolled his eyes.

"Clark… I don't need your help I'm…" but then she took off into a sprint into the bathroom, Clark followed her quickly and held her hair as she emptied her stomach. He made a soothing motion on her back.

"Get out." She groaned as she slumped back on to the floor. Clark didn't budge she made the same fight last time she got drunk and Clark didn't leave her side.

* * *

Lois groaned. She had a horrible taste in her mouth and her hair felt matted against her neck. She was disoriented and couldn't tell where she was. She reached her hand out only to be stopped by an arm around her right arm. _Oh hell. Come on Lane… Really you had to have a one-night stand? _Lois eyes shifted and she realized she was in her bathroom at the talon. _What the hell?_

She looked down to she she was in a pair of shorts and a flannel shirt. She saw the hands of the man holding her and she sighed in relief. _Smallville… Wait! What the hell is going on?_ Lois tired to move but he had a tight grip on her.

Clark was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall close to the toilet with Lois sitting between his legs with his arms around her waist.

"Smallville!" She huffed as she once again unsuccessfully tired to get out of his grasp.

"What?" He hissed

"Can I please have my arm's back? And what are you doing here?"

He let her go and then waited for her to bolt from his grasp. He shock a small sadness from his face. "Being a good friend? Do you realize how drunk you were? You would have drowned in your own barf."

"Oh… yeahh… Nothing happened right?"

"You don't remember anything?"

Lois stood there for a moment thinking. It hurt to think. "No not really… why is there anything I should no."

"No…" But his chuckle gave him away

She pressed her finger into his chest forcefully and looked him square in the eye. "What?"

"You may… have sang a little karaoke, at the Ledge."

Lois groaned. "And I'm guessing I'm the most unlucky person in Metropolis and you got to watch?"

"Ha, yeah I got a great seat. You invited me actually."

"WHAT? You knew I was going to make a fool out of myself, and you let me sing anyways?"

"Well… I was curious… You dedicated it to your 'really dumb farm boy.'"

Lois groaned again. "…What… What did I sing?"

He blushed a little and looked at her eyes and then away. "Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne"

Lois looked a little shell-shocked. "Oh…uhh… I was drunk?" Lois looked embarrassed, which didn't help very often.

"Yeah, right." Clark agreed

"Yeah…"

"Lois, I"

"Clark-"

"Lois, I shouldn't have canceled our plans last night. I'm sorry." He stepped closer to her.

"Clark-" Lois was cut off by how close he was. She was transfixed in his scent and messy hair. He was so handsome.

"It's okay Clark, really. It's fine."

"No, it's not."

"Clark-"But she was caught off by his lips.

He kissed her sweetly for a few moments and then stood back. Lois was dazed.

"That should have happened at the wedding. I'm sorry."

"Right." Was all she could say still dazed.

Lois turned and captured his lips. After a few more moments. "And that should have been the one after."

"Guess we have a lot of catching up to do." Clark looked into her eyes

"I guess we do." Lois smiled at him.

Clark kissed her once more forcefully on the lips and smiled at her.


End file.
